


Decision Making

by riverdale_imagines



Series: Jughead Jones [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Breakup, F/M, Initiation, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_imagines/pseuds/riverdale_imagines
Summary: After the Southside Serpents turn up on Jughead’s door with a leather jacket in hand, you confront your boyfriend about choosing between you and his legacy.Word Count: 1.3K





	Decision Making

You still think about it even though it’s been two weeks and three days exactly after it happened; the look of satisfaction and confidence upon your boyfriend’s face as he shrugs on the skin-tight leather jacket, the snake embroidery on the back complimenting the fiery look in his eyes. Who he was had changed before your eyes and you were scared, to say the least. What would this mean for you both as a couple? You were always a quiet person which is why you and Jughead were so well suited for eachother, finding that perfect comfort and tranquility within your relationship. But since that jacket, that goddamn jacket, the Jughead Jones you knew was no more.

At this current moment you were laying on your back staring at the ceiling, your boyfriend beside you in his bed laying on his side, facing away. This is how the nights you spent together went as of recently - physically close, emotionally apart. You had waited in his trailer for hours wondering when he’d return, the only information you were given was something along the lines of ‘Serpent stuff, can’t talk about it’, only to have him trudge through the door at midnight with an array of cuts and bruises across his face and body. You attempted to discuss the matter with him, evident worry etched across your features, but he shrugged you off and locked himself in the bathroom to clean himself up.

The water running from Jughead’s shower had created an eerie echo throughout the trailer, only making you feel more alone with your thoughts. They were haunting you with every possible doubt about your relationship and worse case scenario with what had happened to him. Six months ago, he would be at your side as you both laid together, his arms entangled around your body as you breathed against his chest, both asleep and content. But now you are here, and that contentedness had transformed to deciding whether to run out or not. You didn’t even notice Jughead when he emerged from the bathroom until you heard his bedroom light flick off, and moments later you had laid beside him, where he took his position of facing away.

It only felt like ten minutes when you looked beside you at the digital clock, 4:43am flashing in large neon green. It had been just over four hours and you were still unable to sleep. You sucked in a deep breath and held it, trying to stop yourself from tearing up and crying. The fact that your boyfriend’s behavior has driven you to this point made you sick to your stomach, provoking you to pry yourself from the bed and gather your clothes as quietly as possible. Your bag was soon full of whatever possessions you could find scattered across his bedroom floor and throughout his trailer, slung over your shoulder as your body lent against the door frame. You watched as he laid there, however the contorted expression on his face indicated that his dreams weren’t as sweet and peaceful as he looked.

You turned to leave just as he stirred awake, his arm flinging as he rolled over, hitting the mattress rather than draped across your body as he expected. “Y/N?” He groaned, his other hand rubbing at his eyes. He managed to push himself up before calling out your name again, of course you heard him, but you still cringed at the thought that you couldn’t make a quicker escape. “What are you doing?” He said, the tone of his voice still sleepy and husky as he made his way toward you. You forced a smile and turned around, “I’m going home, Jug. Didn’t mean to wake you.” You focused on your feet as your shoes dug into the carpet, wanting to avoid this confrontation.

You were a quiet person, but god forbid once something sets you off. “It’s nearly five in the morning, just stay and I’ll take you later.” He mumbled, arm thrown behind his head as a yawn escaped from him. You shook your head as your hand grasped your bag, the tears from before threatening to spill again, “Jug it’s okay. The walk isn’t far, the sun is coming up soon. Just worry about yourself.” Jughead, however, couldn’t understand that you didn’t want to stay. His eyebrows knotted in confusion, his head now shaking, “As your boyfriend, I’m not going to let you walk home at five a.m. By yourself, nonetheless.”

That’s when you snapped, as soon as you heard the ‘B’ word. “Are you really my boyfriend, Jughead? Because for the last, what, three weeks you have been extremely distant and un-boyfriend like.” Your arms crossed over your chest, head tipped to the side. He did not expect this conversation to go the way it went, seemingly surprised at your sudden bluntness. “Y/N, come back to bed. We can talk about this tomorrow, please. I’m too tired to deal with a fight right now.” Instantly, Jughead regretted his choice of words, groaning the second they left his mouth, his hand finding it’s way to his face as it dragged down.

Your jaw slightly dropped at how careless he was being, your eyes finally giving way as tears cascaded down your cheeks. “You’re too tired to deal with your apparent girlfriend, you mean? It’s fine, I get it… I’m a burden on your life now. You are a different person with a different outlook, and I am the same old Y/N.” Hands were thrown into gestures as you sobbed to Jughead, even stepping back when he attempted to move toward you. Your heart had finally broken after a long time of absent love and care. “I didn’t mean it like that!” He growled as his pointer finger was directed at you, now fully awake and immersed, “I’m doing this for my dad, it’s my legacy. The Serpents came to my door because they want to fucking protect me. This isn’t a damn game to them, this shit is reality. I can’t just throw them to the side, Y/N. I was destined to be a Serpent, and you as my girlfriend should grow up and respect that!” This time, his voice got quieter, however his piercing eye contact remained stuck on you, “And if it’s such a goddamn problem for you, then maybe we shouldn’t be an ‘us’ anymore. I’m not going to stop you from walking out that stupid door.”

You could feel the puffiness of your eyes, the dark and red circles around them indicating distress and lack of sleep. This all felt like a nightmare, and you were hoping that you’d soon wake up and go back to last month where things were simpler. But the pain in your chest reminded you that this was all, unfortunately, real. “You know we’re suppose to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you, and you know it, too. I know you do. But if you have such a lack of faith, Jug… I thought you would fight for me, but you seem to have made your choice. And it wasn’t the one I hope you’d make.” Silence filled the room as you both looked at each other. You were waiting for him to stand back up and want to keep you by his side, but he seemed to have already made his piece. You pivoted on your heels and made your way through his trailer door, not looking back. He stayed inside and stared at the space where you were just standing, not running after you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments if you like this imagine!


End file.
